1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser and a refrigerator having the same, and particularly, to a dispenser capable of avoiding an unexpected tray separation by preventing the tray clearance, and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a refrigerator includes a main body having a cooling chamber for storing foods at a low temperature, a door for opening/closing the cooling chamber, and a refrigerating cycle for supplying cold air to the cooling chamber.
In recent times, by using such characteristic of the refrigerator, a dispenser for supplying cold water and/or ice is installed. Such dispenser is typically disposed at a front surface of a refrigerator door for the convenience of use.
The dispenser includes a dispenser cover having an accommodating space with a front surface open, and a water tray or tray (hereinafter, referred to as ‘tray’) for temporarily storing water dropped on a bottom of the dispenser cover.
The tray may be recessed in the bottom of the dispenser cover, and configured to be extended and retracted in an up-and-down direction of the dispenser cover.
However, in the related art refrigerator, it is difficult to throw water out of the tray. In addition, the tray has a narrow width in a back-and-forth direction thereof, which makes it difficult to receive water in a container. That is, the tray has the back-and-forth width about as small as a cup being able to be put thereon. As a result, a user should grasp a container, if the container is bigger than the cup, for example, not to be fallen while catching water in the container.